My Summer At The House Of Mouse
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For T.J. Detweiler, he thought that with his friends by his side life was just fine. But when the others have to go to summer camp, he then finds a summer job at the House Of Mouse he then learns that life will be just fine even without his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Summer Vacation: The Ultimate Recess

Ah summer vacation: the ultimate recess.

It's where anyone can enjoy 12 weeks of freedom with no homework no worries about the teachers and get this the fun just gets better and better.

So yeah let's just say when summer comes life is perfect for you.

Of course there are a few drawbacks to summer because well maybe you maybe have to go to either camp or a family reunion or maybe stay home and not do anything.

So in a way summer can be both fun and sometimes boring at the same time.

Now for me personally summer has always been the funnest part of my life probably ever since I first came to Third Street School in Kindergarten.

For me whenever we're together, life is just perfect.

I mean if you got 5 friends you like being around with then you'll be just fine.

Let's just say with friends by your side the possibilities are endless.

But what would happen if one day that your 5 best friends told you that they're going to summer camp and yet you thought I would be bored that summer.

Well that would change and let's just say i'll never forget that summer for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Meet T.J.

But before I continue on allow me to introduce myself.

I'm T.J. Detweiler and i'm the leader of the Recess Gang consists of me, Vince Mikey Gus Gretchen and Spinelli.

Now i'm usually the one who pranks the teachers.

Vince is the most athletic student at the school.

Mikey writes poetry, performs ballet, and believes in notions of peace that are often dismissed by the others and is also a great goalie at soccer.

Gus is from a military family and he's not so bad to have around.

Gretchen is an academically talented and extremely intelligent student. She is usually known as the "Smart Girl" on the playground. A child prodigy, she has shown the ability for academic feats that other students in her grade find complicated. She is still a kid at heart and her imagination sometimes gets the better of her, as she is rather naive despite her IQ.

Spinelli is the tomboy of the gang and man you would never mess with her because she will be kick your butt.

So yeah let's just say I got some pretty cool friends indeed.

Now you would think that I would spending the summer with them.

But as I said earlier, life would never be the same for me personally.

Let's just say it wouldn't be the same for me.


	3. Chapter 3

How It Began

It all began when me and the gang were finally done with school for the summer.

I then thought about what me and the gang were going to do for the summer. But I then knew that they had other plans.

The gang then told me that they were going to Baseball Camp Space Camp and other camps because they want to be able to start their careers earlier on.

I honestly didn't know what to do because without them life is pretty much meaningless.

But they knew I would have some fun this summer even if they were gone.

So when the next morning came, they said their goodbyes to me and off they went to their respective camps.

Once they left, I then hopped on my bike and rode off.

While I was on my bike, I saw the town was completely empty and was quiet.

I then threw rocks at the lake but even that just wasn't the same without my friends to be with because this would be much more perfect with them.

And so I then went home and that was that.

Now you would think I would be bored all summer well that would all change when I came to the place where everything would change for me.

Let's just say once that happened life would never be the same for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking For A Summer Job

It all began the next day when my mom and dad knew a summer job for me so that I wouldn't be so bored this summer.

We then went through the newspaper seeing if anything was available. Now you would think we would give up on this search but then all of a sudden they found the one job that they thought was the one for me.

It was from the House Of Mouse and they were looking for a volunteer.

So they then showed me it and well I would do it just because it would help with my boredom.

We then filled out my application and I we then waited until the next day to go there and see if this job would still be available.

So in a way this job would help me.

But I didn't know just yet that is.


	5. Chapter 5

Going To House Of Mouse

And so the next day we then went to the House Of Mouse and also hoped this job would be still right.

When we did come in, Mickey Mouse was there waiting for the application and thankfully the job was available so we were lucky.

So when the interview came, I was able to answer the questions without any trouble.

And so you would think that I wouldn't get the job but I did because Mickey knew I had a purpose in life.

Now I thought that I would have to go to work and then home and so on.

But Mickey had other plans because you see he would rather have me work near the House Of Mouse.

So he came up with an idea he thought that I should be in an apartment and there getting to work wouldn't be such a struggle.

Of course my mom was a bit nervous but Mickey letted her know that i'll be just fine.

So she then agreed and the next thing I knew I had a summer job for the first time ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Packing Up

So once we got home i then went to my room and packed my things.

I honestly couldn't believe it because now that I had this job, I knew this was the only option left for me during this summer.

My mom and dad both knew that this would be the right choice for me so they were making sure I got everything needed.

I then waved them goodbye and off I went to my new job.

Now I honestly didn't really know what would happen next but I knew this job would change everything.

Let's just say this was going to be quite interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome To The House Of Mouse

Once I was finally all set, I then went to the House Of Mouse on my first day of my new summer job.

Mickey was there to show me around and it wasn't so bad actually.

I mean he knew this place really well so I was kinda glad this opportunity came because if it didn't then life would've been a whole lot different for me personally.

He showed me the tables where the guests sit the kitchen and the showrooms and even the big screen and man the screen was huge.

From what he showed me it's clear that this job was the right one for me.

Of course I then knew that if my friends were still here, they would be quite jealous.

So I knew coming here was the right choice indeed.

Mickey then told me that during the summer, the House Of Mouse will be quite busy and that I should be ready for what comes next.

The next thing I knew I was about to go to work and since summer was just getting started, life for me was about to get quite interesting.

Let's just say this should be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

What It Was Like At The House Of Mouse

So once the place was open, the next thing I knew I was fast at work getting orders done.

Yeah I mean in a restaurant it would be quite stressful.

But here at the House Of Mouse it wasn't so stressful because since the place was huge, it would make work less stressful so in a way thank god this place isn't so stressful.

Oh and I did get to know the guests from Peter Pan to Dumbo to 101 Dalmatians to even and this is true Hercules.

Let's just say I got to meet a lot of Disney characters.

Now it was quite busy during the next few weeks but somehow I was able to keep up with the business of this job.

Heck even the guests were even surprised by the way I was able to handle the business of the job.

Mickey then knew that I was really good and was quite adaptable at this job.

So he knew this job wasn't easy but somehow I was able to make this job look so easy.

Of course I then knew my time here was coming to an end.


	9. Chapter 9

The Farewell

Once I knew my time was almost over, I knew that I should get ready to head home.

So I made sure the final 2 shifts that I had left I would make sure they would be perfect.

Now during then I knew that this was going to be just fine and thankfully work was a lot less stressful than it used to be.

Probably because most of the guests were already getting ready for Fall.

So yeah let's just say at least it wasn't so bad now that it wasn't so busy.

When my final shift came, Mickey then announced that it was my final day at the House Of Mouse.

The crowd then gave me a rounding applause and I actually liked it because i've never had a rounding applause like that ever.

I then bowed and they loved it.

Of course I knew this job was and always will be the right choice I made in my life.

I then packed up waved goodbye to the House Of Mouse and I then went on my home.


	10. Chapter 10

What Life Has Been Like Since Then

So ever since my time at the House Of Mouse was over, my friends were back from their respective camps and man i'm so glad they're back.

Of course when they asked me about what I did during the summer, I then told them about my time in the House Of Mouse and what it was like there.

They couldn't believe it because they thought I was crazy but really what I told them was true.

They then knew I was able to find something to do during the summer while they were gone.

Oh and as for school well we still had to go to school and man did life get crazy.

I mean me and the gang are now in the 5th grade and we knew life would get quite crazy.

Really it would.


	11. Chapter 11

Looking Back

Now if i'm going to be honest if it wasn't for the summer job at the House Of Mouse, I honestly didn't know what life would've been like.

I'm grateful that this came and well I don't regret getting it in the first place because I knew without the House Of Mouse my summer would be quite boring indeed.

So someday i'll show my friends the House Of Mouse and maybe just maybe they'll come work with me and see what life really is like at the House Of Mouse.

Well that does it for me. I hope this story was enough to show you that sometimes it's good to enjoy life while you can.

Until we see you again, this is T.J. Detweiler signing out.


End file.
